residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Resident Evil 2 Reboot (2021)
Resident Evil 2 Reboot is a reboot of Resident Evil 2 with HD graphics. The story features two routes you can choose from, whichever one you pick is full of its own unique nightmares. Claire Redfield finds herself in a waking nightmare as the undead takeover Raccoon City. Primary Inventory Healing items *Green Herb Restores 33% health. Combine them with other herbs to increase the amount of health restored or add effects such as heal poison. *Red Herb Useless on its own but when combined with a green herb, fully restores health. *Blue Herb Heals poison. First aid spray Fully restores health but won't cure poison. *Herb garden A trough of one colour of herb, can be used several times to stock up on herbs. Weapons and Ammunition *Combat knife A close range weapon for self defense. Aim at a zombies legs to bring them down then finish them off as they lie on the floor. No, I don't know why Claire has a knife... why does Leon even have a knife? *Handgun (Handgun parts) Takes 9mm ammunition. Can be used on zombies and zombie dogs. Leon's can be upgraded to fire three round bursts and automatically reload. *Shotgun (Shotgun parts) A shotgun. It can carry up to five bullets. It is powerful enough to decapitate zombies. It can be upgraded with the shotgun parts. The upgraded shotgun carries up to seven bullets and is even more powerful with a high powered spread shot that can blast zombies in half. *SubMachine Gun An automatic weapon. Its bullets individually do less damage than the handgun but its large clip size and rapid fire makes up for this. Found in a locker in Scenario A. If collected in A it will not be available in Scenario B. *Chaingun A very powerful gun unlocked by getting a B rank. *Flamethrower Only has limited fuel. Useful against Ivies. *Sparkshot An electrical based weapon that zaps foes. Used only against aquatic monsters. *Bowgun A very weak or a powerful weapon depending on its ammunition. Normal bolts do very little damage requiring many shots to take down a zombie. However explosive bolts are as strong as grenade shots from the grenade launcher, but are extremely rare to find. *Grenade Launcher A highly versatile and powerful weapon with different kinds of ammunition. Normal rounds are generic explosives and good against most dangerous monsters such as lickers, Giant Spiders and the Giant Alligator. Flame rounds are napalm jelly, they are best used against Ivies. Acid rounds contain sulphuric acid. Save these for Lickers and giant spiders. BOW gas rounds contain a special gas that weakens BOWs. Use against the Tyrant and G. *Magnum A very powerful handgun but has limited ammunition. Use only on the Tyrant or G. The Magnum parts upgrade its fire power and give it piercing shots allowing you to kill several zombies at once. *Rocket Launcher Unlock by getting an A rank. Kills anything instantly! *Handgun bullets 9mm bullets. *Shotgun shells Box of 8 shells *Submachine gun Ammunition Magazines of Submachine gun bullets. *Bowgun bolts Bolts for a bowgun *Gunpowder Makes explosive bolts. *Grenades Normal rounds, flame rounds, acid rounds and BOW gas rounds for the grenade launcher. They are colour coded for each type. *Magnum rounds Magnum bullets. Monsters *Zombies Slow, shambling corpses. Weak but can be dangerous in large numbers or in narrow corridors. Takes only a few bullets to kill. *Zombie dogs Fast but weak. Watch out for its arm pulling attack. *Giant moths Like Crows and bats, flies in swarms. Use the lighter to repel them. *Giant Spiders Giant spiders! Slow and crawls on walls and the ceiling. Spits poison or bumps you. May cause poison status. *Licker A deadly enemy that mutated from zombies. The next mutation after Crimsonhead thanks to some experiments by Birkin. They look like they have no skin and exposed brains. Attacks with claws and its whip like tongue. *Ivy (Plant 43) Humanoid plant creatures. Attacks with vines, an acid spit or may bite off Claire's/Leon's head at low health. (Yellow caution or lower) Weak against fire. *Poison Ivy If you release the BOW gas in scenario A, the Ivies will become stronger and have poisonous attacks. *Ivy Zombies Found only in the DLC. In this alternate storyline Plant 43 is a massive plant monster like its predecessor Plant 42 and is infecting Umbrella scientists with its seeds. The seedlings grow throughout the bodies creating a new type of Zombie that's only vulnerable to fire. They make a clicking noise. *Giant spider Giant spiders. Attacks with a venom spit or by ramming, can poison! So check your health! *G Imago A failed assimilation with the G embryo if the host doesn't have Birkin's DNA. It's a dinosaur like creature that attacks with melee and coughs up scorpion like creatures. *G Imago's spawn Scorpion like creatures. They latch onto your throat and bite. *Mr X Mass produced Tyrant prototypes. They're quiet deadly but no where near as powerful. Chases after you and attacks with powerful melee attacks. Bosses *Grave Digger A giant worm that burrows. Use strong weapons. *Giant Alligator Found in the sewers. *Tyrant Deadly! Use your strongest weapons! Attacks with its claws. *Regis Licker A prototype Licker. It justs hangs from the ceiling. *Plant 43 (DLC) Only the BOW gas/Herbicide will kill it. Luckily there are no Poison Ivies in this alternate story mode though! *Cockroaches Not an enemy. Only encountered by Sherry Birkin. Just run. *William Birkin/G A monster created from the G Virus. G 1: Mostly still Dr. Birkin. Has a swollen arm with an eyeball tumour in the shoulder. Attacks with a metal bar. G 2: Other arm mutates. Has a shoulder eye and claws. G 3: Grows two more arms. G 4: Arms grow bigger and secondary arms take their place, with the original arms being vestigial. Head is absorbed and gains another head. G 5: A fast and deadly six legged dog like beast. G 6: The final form. An unstable blob of body parts. Category:Fictional Games Category:Reboots